Equal Opportunity
by Ninjamuffin13
Summary: A oneshot about the unfairness of Raven’s ability to get away with throwing BB out windows. Very Short. BBRae


A one-shot about the unfairness of Raven's ability to get away with throwing BB out windows.

**Cyborg and Starfire: Ninjamuffin13 does not own the teen titans and we are not in this fic!**

**Equal Opportunity**

"Come on, Rae! Please?" BeastBoy begged.

"No." Raven answered evenly.

"But, you just gotta!"

The goth rolled her eyes. "I don't 'gotta' do anything." she stated with a little more force. With Raven, you only have one warning to leave her alone. If she raises her voice above her usual monotone, you'd best leave her be. Not that the changeling ever did.

"But, Rae-!" Should have run when he had the chance. BeastBoy was seized by a black energy and promptly flung out a nearby window.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH-" Thud. After a few moments of pain, BeastBoy sat up and spat the sand out of his mouth. He sighed deeply and shook his head slightly.

"Ok, think of the positives……." he muttered. "Well, the window wasn't too high up. And it was open this time. And I JUST GOT THROWN OUT A FRIGGIN WINDOW! AGAIN!" He punched the ground angrily. This was the third time this week. And it was only Tuesday! Being thrown out of windows got old fast. Especially when no one cared. Raven could throw him out a window whenever she felt like it and no one would lift a finger to stop her!

And don't think the others didn't know about it. Oh, no. He'd told them. Sometimes they'd even be in the room when it happened. Did they care? No. "You know better than to annoy her." they'd say. Since when did annoying someone give them the right to throw you out a window? Huh? Where in the constitution did it say "You have the right to throw annoying people out windows"?

BB stopped in mid-mental rant. That was it. He had an idea. "Equal Opportunity." He said aloud. Big word for BB. He wouldn't even know it if it wasn't for the Government class Robin made him take after an unfortunate accident with the mayor of Jump City. Sure, he'd normally just sneak in comics and read those during the class, thus learning nothing. But, it's hard to do that when you're the only student in the class and your teacher is a huge feminist who hates your teenage-boy guts. (on a side note, I hate people like that) As a result, he learned a lot about the inner workings of the women's rights movement.

BeastBoy morphed into a hawk and flew back towards the window with his plan in his mind.

----------------------------

"You're joking." Robin couldn't believe what BeastBoy was saying.

"Not at all. I just need you permission to do it."

Robin smiled in a most devious way. "You have my full permission, BB."

"Thanks, Rob." BeastBoy turned and left.

"Equal Opportunity, huh?" Robin began t crack up laughing. "She is so going to kill him." With that, Robin doubled over, laughing to hard to stand.

------------------------

"Hey, Raven" BeastBoy casually greeted the half-demon, sitting on the sofa. Raven gave him a quizzical look.

"You usually don't come back to bug me so soon." she stated.

BeastBoy half-chuckled. "Well, after you threw me out the window, I started thinking." He began.

"You? Thinking? That would be a first." she smirked.

BeastBoy didn't get mad. "Come now, must you insult me every chance you get?" he was trying sound sophisticated, as if he were above arguing.

Raven dropped her smirk. "Ok, what's going on?"

"You see, Raven, America is a land where people of all colors, ages, and gender can live together as equals, all of them given the same opportunities." He glanced over to Raven and was glad to see a look of shock. He was having the intended effect. "The point I'm trying to make" he continued. "Is that everyone is allowed equal opportunity. I've discussed it with Robin and he agrees; it's simply unfair that you can toss me out of windows without giving me some sort of opportunity to retaliate."

Raven regained her composure. "And?" she asked.

"And, it has been decided that you will be punished each time you harm me."

Raven crossed her arms. "And how, exactly, will I be punished?"

BeastBoy grinned triumphantly. "I has been decided that I shall be allowed to harm you as much as you harm me, though, not physically."

"How, then?" Raven tapped her foot impatiently.

"Mentally, of course. Since you've tossed me out of more windows than I can count, the punishments will begin with today's incident."

"Mentally?" Raven balked. "Like you could harm anyone mentally."

"Oh?" BeastBoy challenged, getting right up in her face. "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. Bring it on."

"Fine." BeastBoy quickly leaned in and, before Raven could react, planted a kiss on her lips. "There." He turned around and began walking away.

Raven stumbled back in shock, her mind reeling. "BeastBoy." she called after a moment, desperation in her voice.

"What?" BeastBoy turned around just in time to be tossed out of a window.

-----------------------

There, short, short, sweet, and to the point. And short. Anyway, please Review. I like this little story.


End file.
